SuperTed in the Sahara Desert
by Bobby South
Summary: Can SuperTed and Spotty find the daughter of the President of the United States in the middle of the Sahara Desert?


_The young daughter of the President of the United States of America is in a private plane, on her way to negotiate a peace treaty with Egypt. But she is not alone._

A green plane flew under the white private plane. The top hatch opened up and out came Texas Pete and Skeleton.

"Okay, Bulk," Tex said to Bulk. "Hold her steady, while we kidnap the American President's daughter."

"Right, you are, Tex," said Bulk.

"Uh, Tex, why are we kidnapping this girl?" asked Skeleton.

"Because when we kidnap her," explained Tex, "the President will give his presidency to me in exchange for the girl and I will become the most powerful man in the world. Now, let's go."

Skeleton followed his evil boss into the hatch of the private plane.

* * *

Tex and Skeleton reached the cockpit.

"Okay, Skeleton," said Tex. "Get the chloroform ready."

"Oh, no, Tex, not that smelly thing," moaned Skeleton.

"Do as I say!" snapped Tex.

"All right! All right!" snapped Skeleton. "Big bully." He got out the chloroform and handed it over to Tex. The evil cowboy put the chloroform on a cleaning rag, kicked the door opened and put over the cleaning rag the mouths of the pilot and the co-pilot.

"What's our ETA, Captain?" asked the President's Daughter's voice on the radio.

Skeleton picked up the microphone. "Well, Ma'am," said Skeleton. He was struggling to find the right words. "Uh, well – "

"Shut up and give me that!" shouted Tex, as he grabbed the microphone. "Now, listen to me, you skinny, useless, pathetic woman! We're kidnapping you and keeping you hostage until the President gives me the United States of America."

"My father will never do anything like that," retorted the First Daughter.

Tex turned the radio off and turned to Skeleton. "Hold the plane steady now, Skeleton," he ordered, loading up his pistols. "I'm gonna pay the First Daughter a visit."

"But I can't fly a plane," said Skeleton. "I don't even have the head for heights."

But Tex was already gone.

* * *

_Meanwhile, deep in space…_

In the space station, an unhappy Spottyman was looking at a display of spotted trophies.

"What are you looking at, Spotty?" asked SuperTed. He joined his best friends and looked at the trophies.

"Wow, are all these your trophies?" asked SuperTed.

"If only there were," moaned Spotty. "Look, there's Father's trophy for winning the Spotted Golf Championship, Mother's trophy for winning the number one spotted dress design and Blotch has that red thing for winning her spotted go-kart race."

"That's a 1st prize rosette, Spotty," SuperTed told him.

"But it's a prize, not a flower," said Spotty. "The point is, I've never won anything in my life, except helping you defeat Texas Pete.

"Don't give up yet," said SuperTed. "I'm sure you'll – "

Then the alarm went off. SuperTed and Spotty went to the video monitor and turned it on.

"SuperTed, this is Linda Oakley, daughter of the President of the Untied States," said the First Daughter.

"Oh, she's very pretty," smiled Spotty.

"Spotty, not now," whispered SuperTed.

"Sorry, SuperTed," Spotty whispered back.

"An evil cowboy is holding me, my crew and my security guards hostage in a plane," Linda went on. "Please help me, SuperTed." Then the heroes saw Texas Pete walking towards her and the screen went blank.

SuperTed looked at his big map of Planet Earth next to the monitor where a red dot was flashing. "That plane is flying somewhere over the Sahara Desert.

"Get your rocket-pack on, Spotty," SuperTed ordered. "And I'll say my secret magic word." Then he whispered his magic word and ripped off his fur. With his scarlet suit and his rocket boots, he and Spotty flew down to Earth.

* * *

The heroic duo was flying over the desert.

"This Sahara Desert is very hot and very long," said SuperTed. "If that plane crashes, Tex will take the hostage out and then the mission will be more difficult."

"Hostage?" Spotty asked.

"Hostage is when someone like Tex takes innocent people to either lure us into a trap or to hold them to make us do what he wants us to do," SuperTed explained.

"I can see how this mission can be a problem if we don't find the plane," said Spotty. "I don't even know if we'll find it."

"I know," said SuperTed.

"How?"

"Because it's right there."

Spotty looked up to see they were approaching the plane.

"Okay, Spotty," said SuperTed. "Head over to the cockpit while I find Tex."

Then they boarded it through the hole that Tex and Skeleton made. SuperTed found Linda, the lovely tanned First Daughter in a blue dress, her crew and her guards all tied up in rope and their mouths all taped up on the passengers seats. He flew to the gorgeous woman and started to untie her, when he was grabbed by his arch-nemesis.

"Gotach, you puny waste of stuffing!" yelled Tex. Then he flew the teddy bear across the other side of the plane.

* * *

Spotty entered the cockpit. He noticed it was Skeleton wearing a pilot's hat.

"Give it up, Skeleton," said Spotty.

Skeleton turned around to face the spotted alien. "Oh, no!" he cried. "Tex! Anyone! Help!"

"Yeah, Skeleton?" asked Bulk, as he approached.

"What happened to _our_ plane, Bulk?" asked Skeleton.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," replied Bulk.

"Well, don't just stand there, Bulk!" snapped Skeleton. "Get him!"

Bulk ran for Spotty, but the alien grabbed him and pushed him to Skeleton, who pushed the big red throttle further down.

* * *

SuperTed angrily got up and charged for Tex. "Why, I'll – "

"Don't try anything clever," warned Tex, "or the girl gets – "

Then the whole plane shook and everyone fell down. SuperTed caught a seat. He saw through a window the plane was going down. He turned around to see Tex holding Linda next to an exit.

"So long, SuperTed!" Tex chuckled evilly, as they jumped out of the plane. SuperTed tried to grab them, but he was only in time to see Tex's parachute open up.

SuperTed closed the exit door to stop the rolling prisoners from falling out. "Hold on," he said to them. Then he flew to the cockpit. He saw Bulk stuck under the flight controls with Skeleton's bones all around the place. He saw Spotty hanging on the pilot's chair.

"We're going down, SuperTed!" cried Spotty.

SuperTed went to the controls and tried to fly the plane up, but he couldn't. Then an alarm helped him saw the plane's fuel was empty. He looked ahead and saw the desert coming towards them.

"Brace yourself, Spotty!" ordered SuperTed. "We're going to crash-land!"

He did his best to make sure the plane landed as safe as it could, which thankfully it did. But it skidded on the sand. Then it hit a big dune.

* * *

Later, SuperTed and Spotty freed all the flight crew and the guards and gathered them together.

"Okay, Captain," said SuperTed to the captain of the guards. "Stay here, get the radio working and call for help."

"What about the First Daughter, SuperTed?" asked the Captain.

"Me and Spotty will go and rescue her," replied SuperTed. "Come on, Spotty."

The teddy bear and his best friend went out into the desert.

"And one more thing," said SuperTed. "Don't let those two get away."  
"We won't, SuperTed," said the Captain. He turned to Bulk and Skeleton who were tied up in rope.

* * *

"I'm hot and thirsty, SuperTed," panted Spotty. He and SuperTed hadn't walked for very long.

"I thought the Planet Spot had hotter deserts than this," said SuperTed.

"Well, at least _those_ deserts have some water," moaned Spotty. Then he looked ahead. "Water!" He saw a huge pond of water in front of him. He ran towards it.

"No, Spotty, wait!" cried SuperTed.

But Spotty was already near the water. He jumped, but when he landed, it wasn't even wet sand he landed on. The sand was as dry as a bone.

"I don't understand, SuperTed," said Spotty. "I was sure there was some water here."

"You've had a mirage, Spotty," explained SuperTed. "Because you're tired and hot, the heat is playing tricks on your mind and makes you think you can see things when they're _not_ there at all."

"So is that wind of sand a mirage?" asked Spotty, pointing ahead.

SuperTed looked ahead. "No, that sand storm _is_ real!" He looked around and saw a really big dune. "Come on, Spotty, let's get over that sand dune."

They flew up and tried to reach the sand dune, but the strong sand storm took over them. They were forced to land on the floor and close their eyes. It went on for a while.

* * *

SuperTed groaned as he woke up. He saw the storm had passed on and stood up. "Spotty? Are you all right?"

He looked around and saw his best friend was nowhere to be found. "Spotty, where are you? Spotty!"

Then he saw tracks that were leading away from him.

"I'd better follow them," said SuperTed. "They might lead me to Spotty."

He flew up and followed it.

* * *

SuperTed had been following the tracks for so long, his rocket boots were starting to stop working. He fell down and landed on the sand.

"Help," cried a familiar voice. "Help."

SuperTed looked ahead to see someone inside a body bag sat on a rock. He ran towards it and unzipped the bag. He was surprised to see who it was.

"Spotty!" cried SuperTed. "Who did this to you?"

Spotty's hands were tied up and had tape around his mouth. SuperTed took the tape off.

"SuperTed, behind you!" cried Spotty.

SuperTed turned around to see Tex with another body bag. He moved before he could trap him in one.

"Give it up, Texas Pete!" snapped SuperTed.

"Why should I?" asked Tex, holding Linda. "I'm the one holdin' this girl. Now don't try anything."

Linda tried something. She stumped on Tex's right foot. While he was hopping up and down, holding his right foot, she managed to run away with her feet. But soon she couldn't walk any further because she was sinking into quicksand.

"Help! Help!" she cried.

SuperTed saw her and flew down to rescue her, but Tex's lasso stopped him.

"Help! Help!" Linda cried again.

Spotty heard the cries. "Oh, no!" he cried. "I've got to help her. But how do I get out of these ropes? What did SuperTed say to break ropes while being tied?" Then he felt a sharp edge on the rock. Then he remembered. He rubbed the ropes on the sharp edge and they were free. Then Spotty flew and picked up Linda out of the quicksand.

SuperTed climbed out of Tex's lasso and wrapped it around Tex.

"Your evil scheme is now all wrapped up, Tex," SuperTed chuckled.

* * *

_Much later…_

SuperTed and Spotty had brought Linda, her crew and guards and the villains to Cairo Airport.

"SuperTed, what's that plane?" asked Spotty, pointing to a big plane.

"That's _Air Force One_, Spotty," explained SuperTed. "Only the President of the United States, his family and his staff are allowed to fly on that plane."

The President walked to the heroic duo.

"Thank you, SuperTed, for saving my daughter," said the President, shaking paws with the teddy bear.

"Don't thank me, sir," said SuperTed. "Spotty here saved your daughter."

"Spottyman, step forward, please," said the President.

Spotty only moved one step.

"Get a bit closer to the President, Spotty," SuperTed told him.

The spotted alien did.

"For rescuing my daughter, saving everyone on that plane and for helping to bring the villains here to answer for their crimes," said the President, putting a medal over Spotty, "I award you this medal of bravery."

"And I have something to give to you, too," said Linda. It was a kiss!

Spotty's eye pupil turned into yellow hearts with green spots.

"Come on, dear," the President said to his daughter. "Let's get on with the negotiations with the Egyptians." Then he turned to the Captain of the guards. "And, Captain, take those villains away and lock them up."

"Yes, sir," said the Captain, saluting him. Then he and his team took the villains away.

"Well, let's get back to the space station, Spotty," said SuperTed.

"La-la-la-la-la-la," sang Spotty.

"Spotty?" SuperTed looked down to see Spotty lying on the floor in a very happy romantic mood.

"I'm in love, SuperTed!" sighed the spotted alien.

SuperTed just smiled and shook his head.

THE END


End file.
